elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Titles (Online)
Titles are suffixes the player can get to his or her name. These are earned through achievements. The titles earned are here shown in Bold and explained, in the order they appear in the achievement list. General Titles Non-player characters also have a number of titles. These include: General Commander Warcaller Constable Vicecannon Obtainable Achievements General *'Monster Hunter' - Complete all of the Monster Slayer Achievements listed below: **Slayer of Humanoids (1000 humanoids, 500 Goblin-kin, 100 Giant-kin) **Slayer of Daedra (500 Bestial Daedra, 500 Humanoid Daedra, 200 Flame Atronachs, 100 Storm Atronachs, 100 Frost Atronachs, 200 Flesh Atronachs) **Slayer of Dwarven Constructs (1000) **Slayer of Nature (500 Beast, 500 Insect-like Creatures, 500 Lizard-like Creatures, 200 Plant-like Creatures, 100 Water-based Creatures, 500 Chitinous Creatures, 50 Netches) **Slayer of Undead (1000 Skeletons, 1000 Zombies, 1000 Ghosts and Spirits, 500 Vampires) Alliance War *'Volunteer' (earn the rank of) *'Recruit' (earn the rank of) *'Tyro' (earn the rank of) *'Legionary' (earn the rank of) *'Veteran' (earn the rank of) *'Corporal' (earn the rank of) *'Sergeant' (earn the rank of) *'First Sergeant' (earn the rank of) *'Lieutenant' (earn the rank of) *'Captain' (earn the rank of) *'Major' (earn the rank of) *'Centurion' (earn the rank of) *'Colonel' (earn the rank of) *'Tribune' (earn the rank of) *'Brigadier' (earn the rank of) *'Prefect' (earn the rank of) *'Praetorian' (earn the rank of) *'Palatine' (earn the rank of) *'August Palatine' (earn the rank of) *'Legate' (earn the rank of) *'General' (earn the rank of) *'Warlord' (earn the rank of) *'Grand Warlord' (earn the rank of) *'Overlord' (earn the rank of) *'Grand Overlord' (earn the rank of) Dark Anchors *'Savior of Nirn' - Destroy every anchor in the Aldmeri Dominion, Ebonheart Pact, Daggerfall Covenant and Cyrodiil. *'Daedric Lord Slayer' - Destroy all of Molag Bal's Generals that appear at the Dark Anchors. Exploration *'Explorer' - Complete every cave exploration achievement listed below: **Dominion Cave Explorer **Covenant Cave Explorer **Pact Cave Explorer **Cyrodiil Cave Explorer Dungeons *'Deadlands Adept' - Complete all the achievements associated with the Veteran City of Ash Dungeon. **Undaunted Rescuer **Veteran Dremora Slayer **Veteran Flame Colossus Slayer **Easy As Pie **A World On Fire ** Deadlands Assassin **Deadly Deadlands Survivor Dragonstar Arena *'Boethiah's Scythe' - Conquer all challengers on the increased difficulty version of Dragonstar Arena. Fishing *'Master Angler' - Complete all fishing achievements. Quests *'Covenant Hero' - Complete the Daggerfall Covenant achievements listed below: ** **Glenumbra Quests (61 Quests) **Stormhaven Quests (64 Quests) **Rivenspire Quests (43 Quests) **Alik'r Desert Quests (47 Quests) **Bangkorai Quests (53 Quests) *'Dominion Hero' - Complete the Aldmeri Dominion achievements listed Below: ** **Auridon Quests (46 Quests) **Grathwood Quests (41 Quests) **Greenshade Quests (45 Quests) **Malabal Tor Quests (41 Quests) **Reaper's March Quests (51 Quests) *'Fighters Guild Victor' - Complete all of the Fighters Guild quests. **Anchors from the Harbour **The Dangerous Past **The Prismatic Core **Proving the Deed **Will of the Council *'Master Wizard' - Complete the Mages Guild questline. **Long Lost Lore **Simply Misplaced **Circus of Cheerful Slaughter **Chateau of the Ravenous Rodent **The Mad God's Bargain *'Pact Hero' - Complete the Ebonheart Pact achievements listed below: **Stonefalls Quests (69 Quests) **Deshaan Quests (59 Quests) **Shadowfen Quests (62 Quests) **Eastmarch Quests (46 Quests) **The Rift Quests (68 Quests) *'Tamriel Hero' - Complete each of the achievements listed below. **Covenant Hero **Dominion Hero **Pact Hero **Cyrodiil Hero Category:Online: Gameplay Category:Online: Titles